To the Underverse and Back
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: Riddick isnt pleased with how Kira's life ended, so, if he has to go to the Underverse, he will get her back.
1. Default Chapter

To the Underverse and Back

"You keep what you kill." He looked down at the body that he had so carefully preserved for the last year.

Question after question he had asked about what happened to his new race when they died. Where did they go. The answer was the Underverse.

And he asked, where is this Underverse? He was answered, somewhere in the distance that our old Lord never found. He looked again at the body...

"You keep what you kill... but you're not keeping her." Riddick touched Kira's face lightly, turning her head to look at the small scar where she had been 'converted'. He had given up hopes of ever seeing her for a few moments, then, he had it. He couldn't give up on her, she never gave up on him... she had told him that. She had had faith that he could save her, and he was going to. He wasn't going to leave her.

So, wherever this Underverse was, he was going to find it, and he was going to bring her back.

Amanda: yeah, VERY Short, but I am getting the idea that I am going to have to get comments on this first. I wasn't exactly clear on the whole, 'Underverse' idea. Was it a place that was going to be made? I think it is a place that is somewhere, and conquering the world will bring it to them. Where do you rest while you wait to be resurrected... Riddick's going to find out.


	2. chappy 2

Amanda: well, I got some pretty good feed back on this, and I've just realized that no one else has tried this, so I've nothing really to go by as to other people's opinions on what the Underverse is. I'll explain something here, so that no one will get to confused. Riddick isn't exactly looking for the Underverse, what he is looking for the place that the converted souls go to before they all rise as one to see their new world. He wants to find Kira/Jack's soul, and he wants to get it back to her. What I'm thinking is that when all life dies, and all converted are gone, they will once again rise to find the Underverse, so, I'm going by the idea that they have to have a sort of… Limbo, somewhere that they wait in for this to happen, and that the Underverse is like a Garden of Eden, and it is somewhere, just no one has ever found it. So, that's my reasoning, and you are perfectly allowed to tell me yours, actually it would help me to mold this into the proper story. Sorry for the long explanation, but I wanted to get that out of the way… on to your previously scheduled uploaded chapter.

Dreams of Infinity

"My lord, you cant possibly." Riddick pushed past the man, not paying attention. He wasn't going to be delayed any longer. There were going to be no more, 'problems' with the skiff. He was going, and they couldn't stop him. He was a Furian above all else, and if this didn't count as fury he didn't know what did.

"You owe me, damn you, you owe me." He growled under his breath as he stepped onto his ship. He looked around, sitting in the chair and spinning, checking all of the gears, and the fuel. It was all in check and he was going. They had tried in so many ways to keep him from leaving. He was their leader, their favorite leader. He shook his head in disgust. He wasn't going to put up with him any longer. He had answered the simply.

"What is a king without a queen." Offer upon offer had been made, and none were close to acceptable. All were beautiful, and any man would call him a fool for not accepting one or all of the women, but he didn't want them. He wanted that dark pair of eyes that had looked at him before they died. He wanted those eyes that were with him through he end, and it were going to be the end here and now, at least he would see her on the other side… but he was going to find her other side before he went to it for good.

He had left no one in charge. He had simply told them that if he did not return in a years time, they the better find a new king. He told them not to kill anyone, and stay there, and if, when he came back, they had disobeyed, he would slaughter them all, and he had no problem doing it. The thing was, they knew he could, and he would.

"System check, set run for the Ristranc Galaxy." Commanded into the coordinator, he wouldn't have to worry about flying. He shut the hatch door to many more requests of please, and he went to his map. There was an infinite amount of space that hadn't been explored, and he was going to see where exactly this Underverse was in all of it. Ristranc was at the edge of explored space to date, and his new race had turned through all of space before it. He was going to start new. He was going to find what he was looking for.

He moved back to the back of the ship, and picked up one of the many volumes that had been left behind by the previous ruler. He flipped through it, scanning for any information that would help him in his search. His hand went up idly to his neck, playing with the little scar that indicated his conversion. He had contemplated the move for some time, and had finally decided to go for it. He couldn't stand the thought of dying and waking up in a place that Kira didn't. This way, if nothing else, he could die and wake to her beside him. It was what his race was meant to do, die and wake in a better place. But he didn't want to die, because he wasn't sure how much better this place was going to be, or if it even existed at all…

People would ask why it was then, that he believed that he could reach Kira, if he wasn't even sure that the Underverse wasn't real. It was simple really, he had dreams. He had found lately that that was all he had, and if he wouldn't rely on them, then there was nothing for him to rely on.

He waited for a few minutes, and sat his course one more time, then went to the cryo chamber. Dreams are all we have… He pressed the button, setting the chamber and settled back, waiting to see her once more…

'You know, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back.' She smiled at him.

He shrugged. 'You know I'll come whenever I sleep, it's just hard to get here lately.' He smiled at her, sitting down beside her. She grinned fondly at him.

'I know, and I'm wondering exactly what it is that I'm doing, because it's not dreaming. I've not fallen asleep.'

Riddick looked at her. 'Kira, you know you died…' She smiled.

'But if this is my dream, I didn't have to. And even if it isn't, I'll see you again, wont I?' She looked sadly at him. He ached whenever she looked at him like this. He wanted their dreams together to be happy, incase that was all that there would ever be.

'Yes, you'll see me sooner than you think.' He said. He was being his typical cryptic self. Even in his dreams, he could break the habit.

She nodded. 'I hope so Riddick, I hope so.' She tilted her head sideway. 'You know, sometimes I wish you just wouldn't wake, but then I realize exactly what that would mean for you. I don't want you to be snuffed out of the world.' She grinned at him. 'What would the world do without their protector Riddick?' She grinned.

'Well, probably a lot better then they would with. I'm tearing up the world to find the Underverse.' He said truthfully. Even in dreams, he hadn't been able to tell her… tell her…

'Riddick, what is it?' she said. She had grown and developed so much from that little girl who tried so hard to be a boy.

'I think I'm waking.' He said, feeling it now…

'I'll see you again soon.' He nodded.

'Sometimes all we have is our dreams…' and then he was gone…

Amanda: yeah, I hope that was a little better. I'm having a little trouble getting started, but I didn't want to get the dream sequence out of the way. I'm going to have a lot of those, and maybe a flash back or two. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
OH, and by the way, is Dark Fury good? I cant get it without getting COR again, and I'm thinking about doing it. So opinions people! Thanks, and I'll apologize for how short the first part was, but I wanted to get the feedback on that chapter before I started on the other ones. Thanks for the feedback, and if you like this story, go to my main page and read Survival Instinct, and Survival Instinct Two: Acting on Instinct

Amandathevampirelove 


	3. 3

Amanda: Oh, how I hate being flamed. I've just realized that I am spelling her name wrong. SO KYRA!!! KYRA KYRA KYRA!!! And as to the thing about the Lord Marshal, no one told Riddick because they didn't want him gallivanting off into the universe and beyond to find his sweetie. So, please don't flame me about that, because that's what I brought journals with Riddick for, and please, forgive my mistake of calling Kyra Kira, because the first review didn't get sent to my mail box, and for the one after that told me that, thanks, and I'm sorry I messed up on the name. Keep reading if ya wanna, or ex out now!!! :-D!!!

Part Three: Deceased and Desist

Back on Helion Prime, the Necromongers (Did I spell that right?) new planet for the moment, Vakko was doing his best to keep things organized while their new Lord Marshal Riddick was away. Dame Vakko had at first tried to convince him that it was indeed a new era, and he could rule now, but he didn't want to attempt throwing over at the moment. So many were loyal to Riddick that he would be killed for trying, so he was doing his part as an officer to keep things running smoothly until Riddick returned.

Unable to resist temptation, he crept to the room where Riddick had kept the body. The room that no one but The Lord Marshal himself was allowed to enter. He looked around. Solid white. White walls… white chamber for the dead. He walked over to it, and pressed in the 'open hatch' command, to find the container empty.

"You should have known that he would take the girl with him. He does love the corps, after all, and if he really plans on getting her back, do you not think that he would want her to be there beside him when he wakes her?" Dame Vakko's voice sounded behind him. He turned. "If only you were to love me as much, dear husband." She looked down, as he came to her.

"I do, to the Underverse and back."

(Amanda: just to let you know that they body was gone, and that I do plan to use the other chara's… maybe even Toombs (MUHAHAHHA), since I did really think he was funny. Dame Vakko and Vakko will obviously play a part, since they're the number one conspirators, and we need some of them…)

"Destination achieved." The automated voice of the computer woke him from his dream. He had been about to tell her… tell her. Something that he couldn't even admit to himself, not really . To admit it would be to make a hole in his heart, and since he wasn't supposed to have one of those, he really didn't need that. Some were even making rumors that he really didn't have a soul, since the 7th Lord Marshal, and his predecessor hadn't been able to tear his away.

He got up from the chamber and looked about. He didn't know where to start. They had told him that the Lord Marshal had never reach the Underverse, so… how did the man believe in it so wholeheartedly. He didn't know, but he had a vague idea that the Marshall hadn't told his people, or Riddick's people hadn't told him… so, it was a win/lose situation for everyone. That's what the books were for, and until then, he was going to flit around until he found this unattainable universe.

Of course, he wasn't even sure that if he did find it, he could find Kyra (See I SPELLED IT RIGHT!!!) he just didn't know. What he did know, was that if she wasn't there, he was going to tear the place apart looking for her. There had to be an in-between place somewhere… He shook his head and muttered to himself… "You take me from a planet where there isn't enough light, to Crematoria where there was entirely too much of it. Now you take me to an unknown verse, where I'm going to have to put a lot of effort into finding you. Kyra, sometimes I wonder if you're worth the trouble." He looked back at her preservative tank.

Some people would think he was very odd for keeping her dead body around, but he was hopefully going to change the dead part soon, and even if they were his race, he didn't exactly trust them not to do something with her if he had left her behind.

He shook his head and went to the pilot seat. He started the engine and turned. A ship coasted out beside him… he looked at it, and it's driver, who was awfully familiar.

"Hey Riddick, pull over, I've got a deal to make with you." Toombs face grinned out at him. Even though he had gotten Riddick more times then even Johns, oddly, they had developed a sort of hate you/you're alright relationship, even though he knew for a fact that Toombs would turn him over for a reasonable payday an day. Riddick nevertheless opened the hatch, but kept his knife in hand. Toombs noticed it the moment he entered the skivv.

"Hey, I thought we were making a deal, it's not nice to shove that thing in my face over it." He said lightly. He had heard of Riddick's dilemma, and knew which girl it was. News traveled fast on his little net. He wasn't exactly one of the cleanest mercs there was, and he wasn't going to ruin his rep by becoming one either.

"Deal's this Toombs, you tell me exactly what it is that you're doing here, and I wont slit you from chin to pelvis." Riddick growled. Yeah, they had a past of sorts, but it wasn't going to keep either of them from getting nasty, and threatening was one of Riddick's specialties. Carry those threats out was another.

"You know, if you don't want my help getting your broad back, then you can just let me walk of the skiff now." And of course he had an ulterior motive, but then again, don't we all?

Riddick paused for a minute. "What are you talking about merc?" He lowered his shiv slightly, not prepared yet to put it down. Even if he weren't going to kill him, it was nice to be able to have that option.

"Well, lets just say that news travels around my ring that you out on a hunt to get back that girl from Crematoria." He paused, waiting to see what Riddick had to say. When he said nothing, he continued. "And since I happen to be someone who has traveled as many if not more places than anyone, I thought that I could provide my services." Riddick knew what was coming next. "For a price, of course." Riddick looked at him, his eyes glowing in the semi dark.

"And why do you think that I would need your help?" He asked, leaning against the wall, running his shiv back and forth across the front of his armor.

"Well, for starters, I know a lot more people than you do, since you've been running for… what, your whole life, and haven't really had time to settle down and make any friends." Toombs grinned at him. "And two, you know that you need more than one person to run this mother properly." He looked around the ship. He had Riddick on that one. The ship had been designed for more than one person, but Riddick didn't want anyone to sabotage the trip so he had to come back to Necropolis (Did I spell that right???).

"Well…" Riddick hesitated. "How do I know that you aren't just tryin to play me. How do I know that you're not just going to take me back to a Slam and get a pretty price on my head." Of course, he knew the reason.

"You know good and well my names been ratted, and no one's going to take nothing from me any more. I've gone freelance assassin, and you know good and well that anyone would want you alive, cause you're worth twice as much." Riddick turned his head sideway.

"Last I hear, me being Lord Marshall and all, it was four times." Toombs nodded.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I wouldn't be tempted if I could, but I know you know that I cant, so I figured, why not come and help my good buddy Riddick." Buddy, yeah, right… still…

"Okay, what's your price?"

Toombs grinned. "!00,000." Riddick whistled.

"That's a pretty little price right there, what makes you think that I'll pay that much? What makes you think that I care that much." Of course, he did. He cared enough that he'd give a hundred times that much, or more.

Toombs turned his head sideway and looked at Kyra's body. "The deceased body over there tells me that you aint going to put any certain price on getting that pretty little face to smile again." And of course, he was right.

"Well…" Riddick looked between him and the body. He knew that Tombs couldn't get him, and he knew for a fact that he couldn't catch him, and if he did anything to harm Kyra… "Deal." He finally said. "I'll pay you when I see some results." He said, before Toombs could ask.

"Fair enough, so, where exactly are you planning on starting?" Toombs sat down in to co pilot chair and spun around, looking at Riddick.

Riddick motioned to the books. "I'm sure it's in there somewhere, if you want to be useful, why don't you start looking for it." He threw was on the journals at Tombs, and set the skiff to glide out into space, after setting a homing beacon at their current destination, so that they wouldn't get lost out there in the great unknown.

"You just gonna use me as a little library boy." Toombs said, leafing through to the front of the book. Of course, for the money, he would.

"Naw, I thought about using you as target practice later." Riddick muttered, picking up one of the books and setting in his chair, spinning to face the front so he could look and read at the same time.

"Now, if you're going to do that, then you better up the price." Riddick looked at him sideway.

"If I'm going to do that Toombs, then I wont have to worry about payin you," He flipped to the first page. "I never miss."

Amanda: Yeah, well, it's longer than the other part, and I'll try to get another one up ASAP, but I have like… 30 other stories that I'm working on, plus a book, so, I cant just concentrate on one, plus I'm thinking of idea on how to go about it. I know how I'm going to end it, I just don't know how I'm going to get to that point… shoot, huh?

Email me if ya have any suggestions, or leave it in the review!!! 

Amandathevampirelove REVIEW PEOPLE!!! (puts on her flame resistant suit) and try not to flame, huh?


End file.
